celebrity_voicefandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne Harding
Biography S3= Love, Love, Love In the season 3 premiere, she is appointed the new prosecutor in the Sally Turner murder case. She has an illegal meeting where she attempts to make Bill plead guilty, but Bill, who is aware of who she is, insults her and rejects the offer. Wedding Day Roxanne is seen addressing Bill that his dreams will never happen- at this, the group are crushed. Jake tries to stop this, but Roxanne simply presents Jake as an example of someone, whose dream didn't come true. Eye for An Eye In order to make Bill plead guilty, she withholds his medication, which he needs for his myesthenia gravis. Daniel Cook becomes Bill's new lawyer and manages to get Bill his meds. At the bail hearing, she is attempting to have the judge reject bail for Bill and have Bill tried as guilty. However, Daniel manages to provide last minute evidence to the judge (incriminating photos of him engaging in BDSM). The judge, embarrassed, releases Bill on $1,000,000 bail, much to Roxanne's uproar. Heroes Roxanne is seen at the start of the episode, telling reporters that she will convict Bill. She manages to get Bill locked out of Celebrity Voice Entertainment, causing Bill to continue using Jagger as his proxy, while Bill himself runs his business from The Club. She watches Bill's speech on Celebrity Voice Entertainment footsteps, and runs into him in the ghetto where she lies about having Danny in custody. Bill simply tells her that she seems to be into him, and that he has plans for her as she has plans for him. Double Trouble Roxanne arranges for the FBI to raid Celebrity Voice, Bill's Kids as well as Bill's home. She shows up personally for the raid at Bill's house, where Bill greets her in the nude, telling her look wherever she'd like. She then arranges for the NYPD to arrest Caroline White, as there is a warrant out there for her arrest. The warrant, however, is for Portia, who gave her name as Caroline White when she got caught jumping a subway turnstile and failed to appear in court. Roxanne tells Caroline that as she's on parole, a tiny fracture could send her back to prison. Caroline insults her, but Roxanne simply states that she will attack her family if she does not cooperate, threatening to leak Elle's medical report and expose her mental illness to the world. Caroline, who remembers how she wanted to die during her psychologically troubling 2 years after her mother's death, decides to "cooperate" - she tells Roxanne a false story about how Sally and Bill were fighting over Apex Radio, and how next thing she knew, Sally's dead and Bill bought Apex the first week he got out of prison. Roxanne thanks Caroline for the information and tells her that Bill's Apex deal is dead. At the end of the episode, she is on the phone with someone, telling them to have the FCC announce that Celebrity Voice's acquisition of Apex Radio will be undone. As she gets in the car, she notices a smell, and screams as she notices a rotten, decaying corpse on the passenger seat - the body of Sally Jones. See No Music Evil Part 1 See No Music Evil Part 2 Category:Recurring Character Category:Villian